Por tercera vez
by Victoire Black
Summary: "La cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta nuevamente. Enemigos del heredero, ¡temed!". Los alumnos de Hogwarts se tendrán que enfrentar a algo mucho mayor que un basilisco, en vísperas de una nueva celebración del Torneo de los Tres Magos.
1. Se abre una vez más

.

El Potterverso es de Jotaká.

 _Este fic pertenece al reto especial "_ Homenaje a Rowling" _del foro First Generation: The story before books._

* * *

« **POR TERCERA VEZ** »

 _Por Victoire Black._

* * *

 **{** ¡Volví! Ay, Dios querido, juro que no saben lo bien que se siente haber vuelto a escribir y subir algo de Harry Potter después de meses enteros sin aparecer. Este fic solo serán pequeñas viñetas sobre algunas cosas que suceden en Hogwarts en la época de la TG, y aclaro desde ya que habrán algunas cosas que no concuerden con el canon, cosas pequeñitas, pero me gustaría aclararlo igual. Enjoy! ¡Y muchas gracias por volverme a leer! **}**

* * *

 **I.** **Se abre una vez más.**

Los ojos de Harry Potter quedaron como platos cuando, siguiendo los pasos nerviosos del nuevo director de Hogwarts, se topó de frente con una leyenda en la pared que lo hizo estremecerse: " _La cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta nuevamente. Enemigos del heredero, ¡temed!_ ". Se quedó unos instantes congelado en su lugar, pensando…

¿Qué diablos era eso? ¿Un chiste? ¿Una advertencia seria? ¿Una forma de hacerle saber que aún existían chicos idiotas en ese mundo? ¿O quizá la evidencia de que otra Ginny Weasley había caído en las garras de un mago sin corazón?

—¿Ha habido algún desaparecido? —atinó a preguntar, girándose hacia el director, que no hacía más que revolver las manos, nervioso. El hombre no le contestó al instante—. Señor Boot, ¿ha desaparecido alguien desde el comienzo del curso? ¿Ha visto a alguien comportarse de manera extraña?

—No, no, señor —respondió finalmente—. Han habido un par de… ¿cómo las llamaría? Revueltas estudiantiles, podría ser. Muchos alumnos no están de acuerdo con el hecho de que vamos a convertir la torre de Adivinación y algunos salones del séptimo piso en nuevas habitaciones…

—¿Nuevas habitaciones? —preguntó Harry, sin entender qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra.

—Sí, ya sabe, señor Potter. Muchos alumnos de los colegios que vendrán han protestado por tener que dormir a bordo de sus transportes, y no poder alojarlos en el propio colegio. Estamos solucionando el tema de la mejor forma que podemos, pero a muchos estudiantes no les ha caído bien que gente de Durmstrang se quede en el castillo…

Ahí Harry entendió el asunto. El Torneo, el maldito Torneo. ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser, si no? Ya no había basilisco, casi nadie conocía la entrada… Se golpeó la frente con la mano, en un gesto de impotencia.

—No creo que haya nada de qué preocuparse en este momento, señor director —resolvió Harry, exasperado—. Es probable que solo sean chicos pretendiendo asustar a los otros colegios. No… No es posible que haya una amenaza proveniente de la cámara nuevamente.

El director, un hombre unos años mayor que él, le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa. Parecía que el asunto le estaba afectando de verdad, y Harry lo comprendía. Casi despiden a Dumbledore en la época que la Cámara se había abierto por segunda vez, y sabía que muchos atinarían en culpar al director de forma inmediata en caso de que peligrara la vida de sus hijos.


	2. Temor

El Potterverso es de Jotaká.

 _Este fic pertenece al reto especial "_ Homenaje a Rowling" _del foro First Generation: The story before books._

* * *

« **POR TERCERA VEZ** »

 _Por Victoire Black._

* * *

 **II.** **Temor** **.**

Roxanne Weasley se sentó contra la pared, protegida del mundo noctámbulo bajo su capa de invisibilidad. Daba gracias a Dios que su padre trabajara haciendo ese tipo de cosas, porque si no su vida en Hogwarts, tal como decía su hermano, sería un infierno.

Esa vez, extrañamente, no había salido a merodear el castillo solo por hacer travesuras. Había oído decir a la Señora Gorda que algo había pasado en el segundo piso del castillo, que lo habían cerrado y que llamarían a Harry Potter para investigarlo. La curiosidad la había carcomido, y no podía aguantarse hasta la noche para poder ir a verlo. Si su tío Harry, jefe de la brigada de Aurores, había tenido que ir hasta allí, no era un asunto pequeño.

Cuando era más pequeña, le encantaba escuchar las historias que tenían para contarle sobre las travesuras que hacía su padre con el tío Fred. Pero en las noches de lluvia, mientras dormía con todos sus primos apretujados en La Madriguera, había una historia que le llamaba muchísimo más la atención que oír sobre la muerte de Voldemort... Una historia sobre una niña pelirroja que había sido engañada por un Diario para liberar un basilisco. Una historia que contaban una y otra vez, pero que no fue hasta años después cuando se había enterado que la protagonista era su tía Ginny.

Pero cuando oyó, ya en el segundo piso, lo que se comentaba, se aterrorizó. Una vez sentada, logró controlar su respiración de a poco. Eso que había pasado… ¿se repetiría nuevamente? Era lo que más le asustaba: una serpiente enorme persiguiendo a los desprevenidos. " _La cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta nuevamente. Enemigos del heredero, ¡temed!_ ", decía la pared que había visto, escrito en rojo fuerte.

Le daban ganas de llorar, y eso no le pasaba hacía mucho tiempo. Se imaginaba la voz de su hermano burlándose: "¡Ya no eres una chiquilla, Roxanne! ¡Tienes quince años y eres una Gryffindor, no tienes que temerle a nada!". Pero no podía evitarlo. Sabía bien la historia de la Cámara, conocía las historias de las dos veces que había sido abierta. Y por más que comprendía que ella, al no tener ni una gota de sangre muggle, no sería atacada, aún tenía miedo.

Oyó pasos bajando una escalera cercana, y se levantó del suelo de prisa. Se sorprendió de que su tío Harry siguiera allí, y tuvo el impulso de sacarse la capa y dejar que la viera, que la consolara, que le dijera que se iba a hacer cargo de todo… Pero cuando lo vio sonriendo, todo cambió.

Roxanne salió de allí haciendo el menor ruido posible. Si su tío sonreía en una ocasión como esa, ¿querría decir que estaba todo bien? ¿Que no había peligro alguno de que alguna serpiente gigante los matara a todos? No siguió pensando. Volvió a imaginarse la voz de Fred diciéndole que era una idiota exagerada, que todo estaba bien… Y apenas llegó a su habitación, pudo dormirse tranquila.


	3. La cámara está vacía

El Potterverso es de Jotaká.

 _Este fic pertenece al reto especial "_ Homenaje a Rowling" _del foro First Generation: The story before books._

* * *

« **POR TERCERA VEZ** »

 _Por Victoire Black._

* * *

 **III. La cámara está vacía.**

A la mañana siguiente, el Gran Comedor hervía de comentarios sobre el dichoso segundo piso, y las historias de lo que ocurría eran a cada segundo más inverosímiles.

—Tienen un dragón encerrado —insistía Lysander Scamander a todo quien quisiera oírlo—, yo mismo lo vi esta mañana. ¡Es amarillo, enorme y de ojos verdes! ¡Se los juro! Estuve tan cerca que si…

Roxanne dejó de prestarle atención, y volteó hacia su propia mesa. Allí tampoco se quedaban cortos de comentarios, y casi tuvo que matar a su hermano por andar diciendo que en realidad lo que pasaba era una convención de amigos del Barón Sanguinario.

—¿Estás segura de lo que dices, Rox? —le preguntó susurrando su prima menor, Lily—. ¿De verdad crees que viajaría hasta aquí solo para… eso?

—¡Lily! —se quejó Roxanne—. No tengo ninguna duda. Pero al parecer todo está solucionado, ya te dije. Vas a ver que ahora cuando llegue el director nos asegura que todo está más que genial.

La pequeña pelirroja no contestó nada, sino que se dedicó a terminar el vaso de jugo de calabaza. Roxanne la entendía, pero deseaba que le creyera. Si no, ¿para qué le había contado? Seguro que si Lucy estuviera allí, podría comprenderla un poco más…

—¡Atención, por favor! —El grito del director Boot se sintió en todos los rincones del salón, y cientos de las cabezas se volvieron automáticamente hacia él. No se lo veía demasiado bien; ojeras, el sombrero mal colocado y la capa desprendida a punto de caerse.

A Roxanne se le cayó el mundo a los pies.

—Anoche, como todos parecen saber, sucedió algo en el segundo piso, que nos llevó a tomar la decisión de clausurarlo momentáneamente —se oyeron unos susurros, pero el director continuó—. Todos sabrán la historia de la Cámara de los Secretos y cómo, en dos momentos totalmente diferentes de la historia de nuestro colegio, provocó caos y dolor a muchas personas. La noche anterior, una amenaza nos sorprendió a todos. Nos advertía de que la Cámara de los Secretos se había abierto nuevamente…

Los comentarios taparon su voz. Roxanne miró alrededor y vio ojos tanto sorprendidos como risueños. ¿Qué les causaba tanta gracia?

—¡Silencio! La Cámara ha sido revisada por completo por personas expertas, y no hay nada en ella que indique la presencia de una amenaza para el castillo y ninguno de sus habitantes. Eso quiere decir que, por más que dichas personas crean que está todo bien…

—Te lo dije, Lily —susurró Roxanne.

—… la decisión conjunta del personal del colegio ha sido cerrar el segundo piso hasta que consideremos apropiado —una queja general se extendió por el salón—. Ya todos saben que, si tienen alguna duda o algo que plantear, pueden hablar tanto conmigo como con cualquier profesor para ver cómo podemos solucionar el asunto. Muchas gracias por su atención.

Y si antes habían habido rumores inverosímiles, esta vez todos eran muchísimo peor.


	4. Myrtle la Llorona

El Potterverso es de Jotaká.

 _Este fic pertenece al reto especial "_ Homenaje a Rowling" _del foro First Generation: The story before books._

* * *

« **POR TERCERA VEZ** »

 _Por Victoire Black._

* * *

 **IV. Myrtle la Llorona.**

La música era lejana, pero le molestaba tanto como si la hubiera tenido en los oídos. ¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida! Solo a ella se le ocurría hacer esas cosas… Solo a ella. Pero no había sido por quien se lo había pedido, ¡claro que no! Era solo porque necesitaba verlo una vez más. ¡Tantas noticias le llegaban! Pero no lo había vuelto a ver desde que él tenía 17 años y ella… Bueno, ella no cumplía años hacía casi un siglo.

Abrió la puerta del cubículo del baño —de _su_ cubículo— y prestó atención de nuevo a la música. Slughorn no había tenido mejor idea que organizar una fiesta temática de Halloween la noche anterior de comenzar el Torneo. Los ánimos de nadie estaban para algo así, pero Myrtle la Llorona no podía ser objetiva con eso.

Simplemente miró su figura transparente en un espejo roto, evitando la famosa entrada de la Cámara, y salió del baño. Tenía cosas que hacer antes que el caos comenzara a reinar en el castillo.


End file.
